Attack of the Killer Poffins
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: "PokeToons" An experiment by a mad scientist that's hungry for power, turns poffins into man eating monsters. In these dark times, it's up to Pikachu and friends to stop the poffins and take this scientist down. (Contains lagomorph; Pikachu x Buneary)


**_A\N: Hello everybody and welcome to my new fic, "Attack of the Killer Poffins." Don't be nervous, the title may seem gory, but rest assured, this is family friendly. Before we jump into this, I bring a message for those following my Pikabun fics._** ** _Updates are coming soon, just not as quick as I intended. My mind's been wrapped around school, which I've been struggling in. Surely you'll understand. But hey, this fic has some Pikabun for ya. Almost all of my "PokeToons verse" fics have Pikabun in them. What can I say, I'm in love with the shipping!_** **_Enough talk, bring on the action!_**

It was night time in Eterna City. At Dawn's house, everyone was in the living room staying up late and watching the popular new movie, "Attack of the Killer Potatoes."

Brock was in the leather recliner, anxiously eating his Popcorn. Ash and Dawn sat on the couch with Pikachu and Buneary sitting in between them. Piplup laid on the arm of the couch, his full attention on the movie. All the other pokemon sat on the other couch, besides Buizel, Pachirisu, Torterra and Mamoswine.

Buizel and Pachirisu were sitting on the floor, and Torterra and Mamoswine were watching the movie from outside through the living room window that Brock opened for them.

Buneary was snuggled into Pikachu's side, and he had an arm around her shoulder. She occasionally burrowed her face into his chest when she got to scared to watch. He blushed intensely everytime. He didn't mind at all, he actually liked it.

They were currently watching the part in the movie where the protagonists were battling the killer potatoes with an assortment of weapons. One of the characters even had a flame thrower. Buizel was mesmerized by all the action and the cool visual effects.

Sadly, one of the heroes was trampled by a pack of potatoes, and he ended up being eaten alive, even when the others tried to help him out. His screams of terror and pain, and the very detailed gore was too much for Buneary to handle. She buried her face in Pikachu's chest, to hid from the movie.

Pikachu chuckled and rubbed her head softly. While everyone was in shock and fear, Pachirisu was shaking her head, deadpanned.

 ** _Later_**

They were now near the end of the movie. All the potatoes were either dead, or back to normal. The main character, Johnathan, had finally admitted his sudden feelings for his friend, Macy.

"I-I love you Macy," he stuttered.

Touched and tearing up, she answered, "I love you too John."

Then they leaned into each other's arms and started kissing.

Dawn and the female pokemon awwed aloud in response. Ash stuck his tongue out in disgust, and Brock began pouting, feeling jealous and empty inside.

"Aww, how romantic," said Buneary, "Isn't it romantic Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked back at her.

"Toats. I mean, he likes her now because Tracey only used him for money, but it's still pretty romantic."

"Yeah, it was about time he realized. I thought I was gonna lose it."

Piplup over heard their conversation and jumped in.

"Yeah, Jonathan's just as dense as you are Pikachu," said Piplup.

Pikachu sighed.

"I'm not dense."

"Well… maybe you're a… little bit dense," said Buneary.

Pikachu sighed again, but not without a small smile.

"Okay, maybe a little. Sue me."

Buneary giggled quietly.

In the movie, while Jonathan and Macy were making out, the camera slowly zoomed into the window behind them. When it got right up to the window, a killer potato jumped right onto it, snarling with all teeth showing. Then the screen blacked out, then came the End Credits.

Brock was gripping his seat, sweating and shaking.

"Th-that wasn't s-so scary," he lied.

"Y-yeah, t-totally," Dawn agreed.

Ash threw out his arms, "That movie was terrifying! I wet myself like three times!"

"EEWW," Dawn said, "Too much information! Go change yourself now!"

Ash ran off. Brock stood up.

"I'm just gonna throw out our potatoes," Brock said.

"But why?" asked Dawn.

"They've gone bad."

"You just got them yesterday."

"They rot fast."

He ran into the kitchen. Dawn turned to the pokemon.

"Did you guys enjoy the movie?"

"[That… was… AWESOME!]" Buizel said with excitement.

"[It was okay]" said Staraptor.

"[It was so scary!]" Said a group of pokemon.

"[But very romantic at the same time]" said Buneary.

Pachirisu rolled her eyes and shared her opinion.

"[Oh please. That movie was so ridiculous and unrealistic on so many levels. The fact that movie was about man eating potatoes is just so stupid]" said Pachirisu.

"[Don't be so judgemental, that movie was epic]" said Piplup.

"[I'm simply practicing my right of freedom of speech]" said Pachirisu.

"Well I'm glad you guys liked it," said Dawn. She stood up and stretched, yawning. "It's pretty late, I'm gonna get my beauty sleep. Try not to make a ruckus down here okay? Good night."

Dawn walked upstairs to her room.

"To be honest, I don't think I'll ever look at potatoes the same way ever again," said Buizel.

Piplup smirked. He jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Same," said Gibble.

"Oh come on guys, it wasn't scary at all," said Pachirisu.

"I agree with Pachi," said Torterra from the window, "It was honestly a random try hard movie. I mean c'mon, killer potatoes? Who directed this movie, kindergarteners?"

"Give it some credit," said Pikachu, "It was something new that we've never seen before. It's actually really creative."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Buneary.

"Potatoes that eat people. Where's the creativity?" Pachi asked. "More importantly, where's the scary?"

"Yeah, it was cool, but totally not scary," said Buizel.

Piplup walked over to Buizel.

"Hey Buizel, are you hungry?" Piplup asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm hungry! I'm always hungry!"

"Then how about a… potato," Piplup said as he revealed the potato.

All of Buizel's fur stood up and he screamed in fear..

"AAAAAAAH, GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAH!"

He ran off screaming. Everyone busted out laughing. Pikachu wiped a tear out of his eye and said, "Oh Piplup you're so mean."

"I know, I know," said Piplup.

After laughing, Pikachu yawned and said, "Man I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the hay guys. Wake me up in the morning?"

"I got you bro," said Piplup.

"Thanks, you're the best," he curled up into a ball on the couch, "Good night guys."

"Good night," said an exchanged group of voices.

Pikachu closed his eyes. He heard Buneary say quietly, "Good night Pikachu."

Pikachu kept his eyes closed, but smiled warmly.

"Good night Buneary," he said.

I love you, she thought to herself. She walked back to the other side of the couch and laid down on her side. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Inside a secret laboratory, a little scientist was at work. He was mixing different substances and solutions together. He was trying to perfect his potion he was trying to make. Who was this mad scientist you may ask? Could it be another oc? YES!

He jumped off his stool with the potion in his paw. It was none other than the infamous, Ratchet. (Ratchet, from "Jacks Berry Scandal". My second fanfic on my profile.)

Ratchet was a pichu… but, a pichu with an abnormally large head. Why was his head so big? It's because his brain size is twice as big as a normal pichu's head. That's right, he's not only the smartest pichu alive, but he's also the smartest pokemon alive. He's also smarter than most human scientists. Unfortunately, he's never been able to evolve, so he's an adult stuck in a pichu's body.

Along with his big head, both of his ears had lighting bolt designs on them. His right ear though, has a chunk missing at the top of it. His tail also has a missing chunk. He wore an eye patch on his right eye, the same side where a scar ran from his forehead, to his jaw. His head fur was neatly combed, and he wore a white lab coat and black rubber gloves.

He laughed aloud in an evil tone.

"I think I got it this time," he said, "I've mixed up the ingredients, added in the ones I missed, and I now have full confidence that this will work."

"Shall I put the fire fighter bots on stand by sir?" asked his computer.

"No need computer. It's gonna work this time, I just know it. Computer, bring out the test subject!"

A cage on a podium came out of the ground. In the cage, was an apple. Just a normal every day apple. Ratchet rubbed his paws together excitedly.

"Computer! Proceed to camera mode and record."

"Yes Ratchet."

On the big computer screen, was a camera in self portrait mode. Ratchet looked at the screen and saw himself on camera. The video began recording.

He cleared his throat.

"Anthropomorphism experiment, test number 37."

He turned to the apple and held up his potion. Then he gently tilted the beaker, causing a small drop of the potion to fall on the apple and soak into it. A purple mist sprouted above the apple before disappearing. After a long five seconds of suspense, the apple began deforming and mutating. Then it started shaking and bouncing up and down.

Ratchet grinned.

"It's happening," he said to himself.

All of a sudden, the apple grew big and sharp teeth. It snarled, growled and foamed at the mouth. Ratchet raised his arms in pride.

"SUCCESS! I did it, I have successfully brought a non living object to life! A break through for science! But that doesn't matter because, with this potion, I can raise my own army of viscous monsters and I'll finally rule the entire Sinnoh Region! All those people and pokemon that laughed at me, scoffed at me, insulted me, underestimated me, they'll all tremble before me! I'll finally have the respect I deserve!"

"You're not gonna use that potion are you?" asked the computer.

"Of course I am, why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

"That potion is very unstable, it contains very unstable and harmful elements such as Arsenic and Astatine. The results from the effects could be catastrophic."

"Which is why I'm gonna use it! C'mon computer, you should already know me by now."

"There's no telling what actual success you'll gain. Percent of chance of success is... *bleep, bleep, bleep*... 25%."

"I can deal with those odds. All I need to do now is prepare the attack. I just need to find a location to use this on. Computer! Options!"

"Scanning."

The computer opened up Doodle Maps and scanned for a highly populated area for the potion to be used in.

"The market by town square." said the computer.

"Perfect. All those food shops and the amount of customers each day, ooh this is gonna be easier than I thought. Computer, watch the place while I'm gone will ya? I have some business to attend to."

"Yes Ratchet."

After grabbing several other bottles and filling them with the potion, he put them in his bag and left his lab and ventured to the market. He decided to hit the poffin shop first. He grabbed a bottle out of his bag and walked up to some poffin batter. He poured the potion into the batter, and a purple mist flowed over it. He grinned.

He continued on, contaminating the food with his potion.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _A/N: Alright guys, that wraps up chapter one of "Attack of the Killer Poffins." I hope you guys enjoyed, I'll try to update this soon. I know I haven't been active lately, but you can't rush perfection. Jk, my fanfics are FAR from perfect. Anyway, time for question of the day._**

 ** _QOTD- What's your favorite hobby?_**

 ** _My favorite hobby is drawing. Drawing pokemon to be more specific. I draw other things like Undertale, Yokai Watch, Spongebob etc. But I mostly draw pokemon, cause you know, it has a special place in my heart._**

 ** _In fact, I draw all of my fanfic covers. I always use my own art for covers._**

 ** _When I draw pokemon, they're usually silly drawings, for instance, a few days ago I drew a reference sheet for Buizel as a basketball player. Yeah, I gave him a head band, an arm sleeve, and of course I added an Indiana Pacers logo on the head band cause, the Pacers are my favorite team. GO PACERS!_**

 ** _Anyway, have a wonderful day and... Stay Tuned._**


End file.
